Fairy Pictures
by capybara110
Summary: Artemis has changed. Foaly has gone mad! Can Holly help him or will she need Artemis?
1. Foaly's mind

**Author's notes**

Right, this is a follow up to book 4 which, may I add, was superb but I hated the ending. Read on and read my other fic too.

**Chapter 1: Foalys mind**

Holly was looking at the computer screen of Foaly's laptop which had a report on it. Artemis's report on his behaviour of the last few weeks.

"Well?" said Foaly. "Isn't it …odd?"

"No not really. I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"No not really. Considering its Artemis."

"Yes. Considering."

* * *

Artemis was at that moment on the internet. He enjoyed being law abiding although doing illegal things was simpler. He had emailed Foaly and asked whether he could use fairy technology and update his computer. Foaly had done more than that he had sent Artemis a fairy computer! Artemis wondered if Foaly needed his help, he hoped he did, he could use a little excitement.

* * *

Holly reread Artemis's report, why did 'computer geek' as Foaly was now called by young sprites, they were so rude but Holly could see why, think the report was so odd? Perhaps Foaly had got an electrical shock as Holly knew his computers sometimes went a bit wrong. Or at least they used to, when she was in the LEP. Holly began to cry, she missed her job. 'Cheer up' she thought, at least Foaly is still your friend.

**Please review, if you don't I won't update as its no good me liking my story you have to too.**


	2. Discovery

**Author's notes**

Hope you liked that last chapter! Thank you for your review Refloc.

_**Discovery**_

Artemis smiled to himself, he had been right. The fairy computer Foaly had given him had a message on it:

_**Now Holly's gone the Lep are in trouble. Computer virus and no communications. Help.**_

_**Foaly.**_

Artemis wondered, who could it be? Who had the power to cut the Lep's communications? Only Foaly and he wouldn't do that. He cared about the Lep, he had always done especially now. Now that Root was dead. **Dead.** Artemis knew Foaly missed him. And Holly. He wondered if Holly was switched on…

* * *

Holly's phone rang. She glanced at it, it was Artemis. **Artemis!** He never called her. Never.

"What do you want? Artemis?"

"Sorry. Thinking. Foaly says the Lep's communications are out. Is he right?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"Sorry. Sore subject?"

"You got it. I miss Foaly. I miss my job."

"Its not to late."

"For what. Apologising to Sool? Never."

Artemis could see she had a point.

"I may have a mystery for you. And Mulch."

"Don't mention that dwarf to me!"

Artemis was surprised at the venom in her voice.

"Are you OK. Holly?"

"Just a bit tired."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. A bit?

**Please review. Please? Even if you say it was awful. Just review? **


	3. Artemis:We need your help

**Author's notes**

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

**Artemis: We need your help**

Foaly knocked at Holly's door. His mind was in turmoil. Should he have told Artemis what was going on at the Lep? He would ask Holly. However on seeing Holly he had second thoughts. She looked awful. She was lying on a sofa, very pale, staring at her TV. She hadn't completed her ritual and her magic was almost gone. She was busy moping.

"Holly?"

"Euuurgh."(That was Holly being sick.)

"Holly pull yourself together!"

That was the last thing Foaly said to her that made sense for a long time.

"Who put the colours in the rainbow…?" Foaly sang.

Holly got up, time enough to mope later. She had thought something was wrong with Foaly and she had been right. He had gone nuts! Had it been her doing, Holly wondered, leaving the Lep? The thought was terrifying. As Holly wandered the streets she suddenly realised she didn't know where to go. Artemis would know. She would call him.

"Who made you or me?" Foaly sang after her.

Artemis's phone rang, it was Holly. She looked awful, so tired.

"Holly?" he said.

"I need your help. I…I …"

"You better come to Fowl Manor, I've been meaning to invite you and my parents have gone away for a holiday. You can complete the ritual."

Holly was shaken. Artemis Fowl asking her to come? She had to accept. She took a deep breath.

"Ok." she said.

**Well that's the third chapter done, please review it! Please. All you need to do is press that nice shiny button below and type something! What could be easier? **


	4. To help or not to help

**Author's notes**

Hoped you liked that last chapter as much as I did! Please review this story and also, shall I trash my other story? I want to know.

**To agree or not to agree**

Artemis was talking to Holly.

"I did it, I know I did."

"No. Look at the facts. Foaly asks me for help. The Lep communication system is out. Perhaps Foaly has a plan. In the next few days he's gone mad. Someone is trying to stop the Lep. They may be planning on destroying Haven. The fact you left the Lep has nothing to do with the fact Foaly went mad."

"Perhaps. But it is a coincidence."

"Maybe the person is in the Lep," mused Artemis. "What with you away and Foaly in despair…"

"Sool?"

"I have my suspects."

* * *

Artemis knew more than he was saying. If the Lep needed help he knew who to call…Oh yes. Artemis had contacts among fairies. Good contacts. He was a person who always had a plan. You had to have a plan. But for once he didn't have a plan. He knew who to call though. Mulch Diggums.

**Short but good. Hopefully!**


End file.
